


Were-hog Day!

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Day of School, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hiding in the Closet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Steo, SteoBack2SchoolDay, SteoEvents, Stuck in time, Teen Wolf, Time Loop, theo being helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Theo and Stiles are not only stuck in School but also stuck in time.
Relationships: Steo - Relationship, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Steo Back2School Day 2020





	Were-hog Day!

**Author's Note:**

> @MsM thank you so much for your help and patience. You are awesome :D <3 
> 
> @Fandomslash thanks for the title! :D <3

“Argh, not again!” groaned Stiles, as he pushed the door open to the school. It had to be the 6th or 7th day in a row now, and he was so sick repeating every single one of it. 

The first day of school wasn't exactly a day he liked to repeat again and again. Not that he liked to repeat any other day, but the first day of school made it extra hard. Everyone was excited about being back in school, seeing their classmates again or be in the upcoming try-outs for the different sports teams. Anyone had something to brag about. Which made the minutes before the classes started almost unbearably loud in the hallway, as kids ran around, laughed and talked all over themselves. 

And once the classes started the torture just kept going. The teachers were either extremely motivated after such a long break and more than ready to get back to business or they were like Coach, who complained for the first half of class about his lack of luck in the ladies department during his vacation and the other half about how unqualified all of them were in various degrees of their life. 

Not even lunch gave him much of an escape, as he was forced to decide to take the empty seat next to Liam, who was sitting with Scott and his pack, or Theo, who skillfully ignored his pack after day two. They weren't helpful in figuring a way out of this mess, same as Stiles’ friends, and so he refused to engage with them for as long as he got away with it. 

Most of the time Stiles chose Liam even though he always tried to impress Hayden which only ended in him snorting his milk through his nose. Which was never not funny to Stiles. 

If he only could figure out the reason why they were forced to repeat the same day. But no matter where they looked they came up empty: And because they couldn't leave the School Ground, nor were they able to use their phones or the internet, they were very limited in their resources. 

"Are you sure you didn't accidently get cursed, or killed a witch and stole her spell books or jewelry or something?" asked Stiles tiredly. Fuck, what wouldn’t he give for a cup of coffee right now. 

Theo, who was quietly walking next to him, only rolled his eyes. 

"I know you said it already but, maybe you forgot or-" Offered Stiles, waving his hands around loosely. 

Theo's fist hit his arm only with human strength but it hurt badly enough.

"Ouch! That was uncalled for, I didn't even say anything that's on your stupid list of things not to say!" Stiles rubbed his spot on his arm and stepped a few feet away from Theo. It was better not to be within his reach when Theo was annoyed with him. He had enough bruises to last for a lifetime. 

Theo stopped in his tracks and so did Stiles. But when he saw the glint in Theos eyes, he wished he hadn't. But it was too late. Theo had already stepped into his little safety bubble and stood almost as close as chest to chest. "I haven't killed anyone." Theo's voice was not more than a forced whisper which he pressed out between his teeth, but it was loud enough for Stiles to hear. 

For a second his mind wondered if people were watching them, but when he glanced around Theo's body all he could see were a group of cheerleaders, already in their uniforms, chanting and twirling in circles. 

"But if you keep on asking if I killed someone," continued Theo, and Stiles eyes were now focused on the boy in front of him again. A thing he wished he didn't do, because he was suddenly very aware of the lack of distance between their lips. And how he could just lean forward a bit and they would kiss, or how- "I will make sure you will be my first." Theo's words brought Stiles back from his inappropriate thoughts, just in time to see a Theos predatory grin vanish into a short confusion, followed by a knowing grin on his face. 

Oh fuck his hormones and stupid fear boner. 

No, fuck supernatural creates and their advanced senses! Why couldn't he enjoy the close proximity of a 'bad guy' he most definitely shouldn't have a crush on with as much dignity as everybody else?

"Ahem," said Stiles and cleared his throat, "I, uh, I -" the longer Theo stood this close to him the more difficult it got for him to think. Maybe, suggests a small voice in his mind, he should stop the blood flow to his hyperactive dick, then he could come up with a better remark. 

'Coach’s last testicle, Coach’s last testicle, Coach’s last testicle, Coachs-' 

Thank God, thinking about that always works fast. Or he would have had some awkward situations in the guys locker room. 

“Stiles!” called a female voice from the crowded hallway, breaking Theo’s and his private and way too intimate staring contest.

When Stiles looked for who had called him, his heart sank to the ground. Of course, it was Malia, his still girlfriend. That was so unfair. He had broken up with her the night before school began and yet she thought they were still together somehow. 

The first day he thought she was just messing with him, trying to pretend the breakup had never happened. But soon it dawned on him that it kinda never had. And from there on he tried to avoid her as much as possible. 

He hated to break up with her the first time. But doing it over and over again? That was torture. 

Now that she had seen him, he had to face her and get it over with. It was the only option that seemed right, no matter how much he just wanted to run and hide from her for the rest of the day. 

Theo had stepped away from him a bit when Malia had called him and was now standing next to him, looking at her and the people she was talking with. 

"Don't tell me you are considering going over there." 

Stiles frowned, it was the first time Theo said anything about Malia and him and the breakup situation.

"Why not? It's the right thing to do. I can't just act as if we are still together." 

"Then avoid her," said Theo, who didn't seem to understand Stiles' problem. 

She had already seen him, it would be rude not to go over there and say anything to her now. 

"I can't," whined Stiles and ran his hand over his face. Fuck, was he tired of his life right now. All he wanted today was to avoid everyone and lock himself into the old Hale vault in hopes to find a way out of this loop. But now he had to break up with Malia, again. 

He felt Theo's eyes on him and turned to look his way, but Theo had already moved forward and all Stiles could see now was the back of his head. 

"How fast can you run?" asked Theo as he turned on his heels, a wicked grin plastered on his face. 

"As fast as a snail, why do you ask?" Stiles pulled his brows together in a frown. What was Theo thinking about? 

"I can just hope you are faster than that." The smile on Theo’s face grew even wider, and there was a certain glint in his eyes. 

"In case you are not," said Theo and leaned more into Stiles personal space again, "I hope it was worse dying for." 

"Hey Malia!" Theo didn't turn around to confirm if she was indeed looking over, instead he grabbed Stiles shoulder and pulled him closer. 

Surprised by the sudden pull stumbled Stiles right into Theo's arms, which didn't seem to be what Theo wanted. He adjusted Stiles into the right position before he leaned in and - 

Kissed him. 

The world stood still for Stiles. 

No sound could be heard over the rush of blood in his veins, nothing could be felt over the feeling of Theo's warm lips, firmly pressed on his own. 

And then hell broke loose around them. He first hears Malia roar, followed by Scott trying to call her back as she sprinted towards the them. People shrieked and shouted as she made her way through the crowd but for a second Stiles couldn't care less. 

Then it hit him what was happening, and he pushed Theo away. But before he could get a word out, Theo had already grabbed him by the hand and took off in the opposite direction of Malia. 

Oh damn, how would they explain - wait a second, time loop! Mentally, Stiles hit his forehead with his flat hand. And he was so convinced that nothing good came from time loops. 

Stiles tried his best to keep up with Theo, who had slowed down his speed to a human level. It would give them a huge disadvantage if it weren't for Scott, who was able to reach Malia in time and push her to the ground. She screamed and hissed at Scott, and Stiles' heart broke as he looked over his shoulder. 

"What were you thinking?" huffed Stiles in anger but out of breath, after they finally came to a halt in front of a closed door. 

Theo let go off his hand and tried the door knob. "I was trying to help you." The door opened, and Theo ushered Stiles into the dark room, then he closed the door behind them. 

Stiles fumbled for a light switch, and when he found one he could finally see in which room he was hiding. It was the storage room, of course. The smallest and dustiest room of all. Stiles had hid in here multiple times before. His loud mouth had gotten him in way more trouble than he could count on two hands, even before the whole werewolf shenanigans started. This room was always a good hiding spot for when the bigger and stronger guys were chasing him. 

"You don't kiss people to help them!" whisper-shouted Stiles, because he could hear voices outside their hiding place, and he didn't want to give away their position. Which was stupid because they were dealing with supernatural people, of course, Malia could sniff them out in a second. 

"So, you didn't want me to kiss you?" asked Theo, hands on his hips and eyebrows raised in a smug way. 

"That's not what I meant!" gasped Stiles. His heart was racing all the way up to his throat and no matter how much he pretended it was from the little sprint he did, the voice in his mind wasn't convinced. 

'He likes you back.’  
‘Oh shut up!' 

"So, you wanted me to kiss you?" asked Theo, as he stepped forward and crossed the distance between them and Stiles let him. 

"And what you are also saying is that's okay for me to kiss you again?" asked Theo, leaning in so close that Stiles could feel Theo’s warm breath on his face . And still, he couldn't bring himself to do more than nod and close the distance between them. 

Then Theo kissed him again.


End file.
